


Thomas Feels Fantastic

by flashwitch



Series: Jonathon Coulton Song Fic Files [2]
Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>This is based on 'I Feel Fantastic' by Jonathon Coulton. Do Not Own. It's set post 'Turn Coat' in the DresdenVerse. Do Not Own that either. Spoilers post Turn Coat. Second Story in the JoCo songfic files. This is the second story in the Jonathon Coulton Files. It has a very different tone to the last one and is narrated by Thomas. I'm going to be playing around with styles in this series. Just thought I'd  warn you.  </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Thomas Feels Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> **This is based on 'I Feel Fantastic' by Jonathon Coulton. Do Not Own. It's set post 'Turn Coat' in the DresdenVerse. Do Not Own that either. Spoilers post Turn Coat. Second Story in the JoCo songfic files. This is the second story in the Jonathon Coulton Files. It has a very different tone to the last one and is narrated by Thomas. I'm going to be playing around with styles in this series. Just thought I'd warn you.**

**  
**

* * *

I feel fantastic. And I never felt as good as how I do right now, except for maybe when I think of how I felt that day, when I felt the way that I do right now.

Right now.

* * *

I feel fantastic.

I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me.

I check my messages, but I don't have any messages.

Harry's just... he doesn't understand.

* * *

I am what I am. A hunter. A thing. I'm not human. And it's better I accept that.

Better for everyone.

I feel fantastic, anyway. Much better than before. I've never felt as good as how I do right now.

I was supposed to have dinner with Justine. I don't know why. She's just a Doe. But she didn't show up.

Sometimes I'd like to slow things down, enjoy the moment, but when I look the moment's gone.

All I know is that the wine lasts longer when you don't have to share it with someone.

I feel fantastic.

I check my messages, but I don't have any messages.

I'm better off without her.

I'm better off alone.

* * *

Work is anything but quiet these days. I'm glad I gave up that silliness of cutting hair. I don't know what I was thinking. The job Lara's got for me is so much better.

I feel fantastic.

I sit in my room. Alone, but I'm not lonely. I'm fine.

I feel fantastic. I've never felt as good as how I do right now, except for maybe when I think of how I felt that day, when I felt the way that I do right now.

Right now.

But I'm not thinking about that. Because I feel fantastic.

* * *

The phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Thomas?"

"Harry?"

I'm not alright.

* * *

 **Ta da. What do you think? A little angsty?**


End file.
